


An Unexpected House Guest

by FleetofShippyShips



Series: Prompted Harry Potter Works [76]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Living Together, M/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 17:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20086246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetofShippyShips/pseuds/FleetofShippyShips
Summary: After a tough day, all Draco wants is to crawl into bed.





	An Unexpected House Guest

Draco stepped out of the Floo and moved through the house without pause. It had been hellish day, and all he wanted was to crawl under the covers and sleep. He heard Harry clattering around somewhere, but ignored him in favour of a direct path to the bedroom.

Once he entered it, he drew up short.

“Harry! Get your arse in here!” he shouted.

Clothes were strewn everywhere, and his cufflink collection had vanished from atop his dresser. He was going to murder Harry.

In the meantime, his fingers were itching, and he started picking up clothes even though he’d much rather make Harry do it.

But as he reached for a jumper lying near his dresser, he jerked back in alarm.

The jumper _moved_.

“_Harry!_” he shouted louder, fumbling for his wand while trying not to drop anything.

The jumper continued to move, the folds shifting as something wriggled under it.

Once he got his wand in his hand, he flicked it quickly, sending the jumper flying across the room and revealing...

“_Harry James Potter! Why is there a niffler in my house?”_

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by Rockmarina/OTPshipper98 with 'Sweater' + 'Niffler' (and whoops I only just noticed I wrote jumper the whole time, ah well XD same thing)
> 
> **This is a completed work and I will not be writing more. Please do not ask me to write more or otherwise mention 'sequel' in the comments.**


End file.
